


The Hole

by gryvon



Series: Down the Rabbit Hole [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka needs a little relief, but there's only one place he can go to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hole

Iruka debated turning around. He hovered in the alley, well out of sight, hidden in shadows though the _henge_ covering him ensured that even if someone spotted him they wouldn't recognize him. There were a number of reasons why he shouldn't be here. For starters, if anyone actually did see him and saw through the _henge_ , his reputation would be absolutely ruined. But on the same hand, the people who came to this district weren't the type to talk, if only because it would lead to embarrassing questions of why they'd been there to begin with.

Need overrode embarrassment, like it always did, and he pushed himself away from the wall and out of the alley. The street was mostly empty. It was late, far too late for him to be out, but that only increased his chance of not being seen. The few people passing by kept their heads down, gaze averted as Iruka slipped into yet another alley and then down a well-concealed set of stairs. He rapped on the metal door at the bottom – once, pause, three times, pause, once again. There was a brief surge of chakra and the door opened on its own. Iruka quickly stepped inside, moving out of the way seconds before the door slammed shut.

Just inside the door was a small peg board with large coin-shaped discs. Iruka's fingers brushed along the bottom row before closing on one of the red discs. He pulled it off the peg, revealing a white painted three beneath. There was a white disc still on the peg directly above the one he'd just taken. He clenched his fingers around the disk and moved down the hall. It branched after a few feet, splitting off to the right and left, while the main hall continued along further into the building. Dim light filtered down from the grimy overhead lights. Iruka turned to the left. The hall was lined with thick metal doors. He stopped in front of the door marked with a three and hung his disc on the peg next to it. He glanced at the other doors along the hall. Half had discs hanging outside.

The door creaked loudly as he opened it. Iruka stepped into the small cell-like room. It was bare of decoration. There was a pile of thin cushions tossed against the far wall, directly below a fist-sized hole in the wall. It was that hole by which the establishment was known. This was not Iruka's first visit to The Hole. He doubted it would be his last, as much as it shamed him to come here. The door shut with a heavy echo. He locked it with a flip of his wrist and leaned against it while he waited.

After about five minutes there was a noise from the connecting room. He heard a door, much like the one he leaned against open and shut. Footsteps. Iruka crossed the room and dropped onto the pile of cushions, facing the hole. He pressed two fingers through the hole, wiggling them for a second before pulling his hand away. Two long, thin, pale fingers wiggled back at him, and then he heard fabric rustle on the other side of the wall. A penis appeared through the hole, already partially erect. Iruka closed his eyes, tried not to think too hard about who he wanted and didn't want to be on the other side of the wall, and took the flesh into his mouth.

The warm flesh felt heavy in his mouth, its weight relaxing like a hot bath or a good run. It felt familiar. There was a good chance he'd had this man in his mouth before. He came here often enough, it wasn't a far stretch to imagine that the person on the other side of the wall came often too, maybe even had the same habit of always going to the same room like Iruka did. There was a good chance that they'd met in this room before.

He slid forward until his nose brushed against the rough edges of the hole. As he pulled his mouth back, he pressed his tongue up, running it along the underside of the stranger's erection. Iruka moaned slightly as his lips pressed against the head of the man's cock and he slid down again, building a steady rhythm with his mouth. His hands pressed flat against the concrete wall. There were days when he wished for something less anonymous but he couldn't risk his reputation, though that was hardly much of a concern when he had about as much sex appeal as a dying walrus. He was okay with that. There were some perks to being ignored, even if it meant the only sex he could get was in a dingy basement through a hole in the wall.

Faint noise filtered through the wall, barely audible over the wet schlurping noises Iruka made as he greedily sucked the stranger. He could hear faint moans, much like the ones Iruka kept making, and short gasps every time he swirled his tongue over the stranger's head or flicked at the tip. It was a strange, small consolation that he was actually good at this part of sex. If only all his relationships could be based on how well he gave anonymous head, then he might actually have a vague chance at getting a date. Or, at the very least, maybe he'd get something more. There were clubs that specialized in full on sex but they weren't anonymous and Iruka hated the idea of deceiving someone with a _henge_ while meeting them in person. It seemed dishonest, and as much as he wanted a deeper kind of connection, he didn't want to have to be dishonest to get it.

The stranger grew louder. His penis jerked as he thrust his hips against the wall. Iruka moaned. He loved it when they got involved, when they actively started to fuck his mouth. His hand reached down and pushed the front of his pants down, exposing his own growing erection to the chill air. He ran his palm over the head, gathering up precum to slick his hand before wrapping his fingers around his erection and tugging. He matched the rhythm of his hand to the thrust of the stranger's cock in his mouth. His hand circled his head, giving that part the most attention as he roughly jerked himself off. His moans got louder with each thrust and he imagined that cock inside of him. He pictured those long thin fingers pressing into his hips as he was taken from behind, pounded into mercilessly as he begged for more.

The thought alone was enough to make him come. He gasped and sucked the cock in his mouth tightly. There was an answering gasp from the other side and the stranger's hips increased in pace, jacking rapidly into his mouth until the stranger came. Iruka swallowed the stranger's seed down. He lapped at the now flaccid member as it slipped from his lips, chasing it with his tongue until it disappeared through the hole.

Iruka sat back with a sigh. He pulled a tissue from his pocket to wipe himself off before tucking himself back into his pants. The tissue went into his pocket, thankfully empty, after he'd cleaned off his hand. His knees ached as he stood but the rest of him felt great. It was like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he could breathe for the first time in days. Tonight would be one of the few nights where he'd get decent sleep – not enough, it was never enough, but at least once he hit his bed he'd be out – and then tomorrow he'd jump back into the grind of screaming children and whining jounin and stacks of paperwork as far as the eye could see.

He took the disk from beside the door as he left and returned it to its peg. The white disc was waiting above it. He's partly disappointed that the stranger on the other side of the wall was gone already, and part of him was relieved. He wasn't sure which was better, or even if there was a better or worse between the two. He's just glad he didn't encounter the third option, where he ran into the stranger in the hallway as they both return their disks at the same time. Iruka didn't think he could survive the embarrassment if he had.

Still, he found it a bit strange that in all his many visits, he'd never once seen anyone else come or go.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
